What Tomorrow Brings
by Wysty
Summary: [DoumekixWatanuki] There are some things that are just bond to happen, but can Watanuki learn to accept that? Rating will increase! Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What Tomorrow Brings.  
**Series:** xxxHolic  
**Rating:** PG (will increase!)  
**Pairing:** DoumekixWatanuki  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai (obviously), bad grammar (maybe).

**Spoilers:** Not really…  
**Word Count:** 1616 (so far!)  
**Summary:** There are some things that are just bond to happen, but can Watanuki learn to accept that?  
**Disclaimer:** Only the typos are mine!

There were no coincidences. "Luck" or "bad luck" didn't exist. There was only fate and your fate would get you whether you wanted it or not. You couldn't escape from the path that was meant for you and no matter what you did, the things that had to happen would happen, sooner or later… Ichihara Yuuko knew all this and accepted it somehow.

Watanuki, on the other hand, was such a person so extremely stubborn and unwilling to accept it as things didn't turn out as he thought they should be. Even when she told him there was nothing he could do, he still tried, because he wanted to be able to change things and most of all he wanted to have control over his life, messy as it might be…Yuuko couldn't help but wonder how long time it would take before his point of view began to change, if it ever would.

Of course, in one way Watanuki had to be called admirable for his strong will and heart, he wasn't a person easy to break down. But in the same time, this stubbornness was also his strongest limit, a force that would always hold him back if he didn't learn to conquer it.

She turned her head a little, a tine smirk on her lips, and looked at the door through which her employer had just left. Yeah, Watanuki was truly an interesting person…

-

Darkness was about to fall for real, and the street was slippery after the heavy rainfall earlier in the day. The streets were all empty and almost depressing in their appearance. Feeling a bit crept out by the growing shadows, and by the thought about what might be hiding in them, Watanuki quickened his pace. He was about half way from Yuuko's shop and his home as something suddenly grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up. He lost grip of his bag as he was turned upside down by the shadowlike creature and it fell into a water pool underneath him.

"Damn you, stupid thing!" he kicked and struggled to free his arms from the tight grip but was too weak to make any real resistance. However, almost accidentally, he managed to kick straight into something that seemed to be the creature's eye. At this, the spirit started to shake as in convulsions, but the luck of having been able to cause it some kind of pain was over soon as it simply lifted him a little higher and tossed him away. His lithe body flew all the way over the street and he landed sprawled over a park bench, forehead hitting the edge of the arm rest so hard that he almost lost consciousness. Sparkles danced before his eyes and blood stared to run down his chin from the fresh wound, only pure fear kept him awake.

With an all-out effort he heaved himself up at his arms only to see the monster coming closer and closer, arms ready to reach out for him, grab him and probably crush him.

"Swoong!" the shining arrow come from the left, the same way as he had come, and made a perfect hit.

Feeling slightly confused, Watanuki turned his head, mitch-matching eyes meeting those of the archer.

"Oi! You okay?" even though he still kept his usual unaffected features, Watanuki could tell by his voice and steady walk towards him that Dōmeki was worried.

"How… how did you know where it was? Did you…?"

Dōmeki shook his head.

"I just shot at the spot you were looking at," he said.

"Oh," still very dazed Watanuki stood, or at least he tried to, the ground seemed to move uncontrollably under his feeth. He was about to fall when Dōmeki grabbed his shoulder and held him steady.

"Seems like you hit your head pretty bad…" despite what he said, the taller boy sounded less worried now, as if he once more had gained control over himself, "guess we should be lucky it wasn't anything more important…"

Watanuki managed to glare and shake the hand of.

"I can stand by myself, thanks!"

"Hmm," by the sound of it the humming could be translated as 'okay, if you want to be such a stubborn idiot, but I'll be ready to pick you up if you fall anyway', "here!"

Dōmeki handed him a small, white piece of cloth. It looked like an oversized handcarechief but Watanuki didn't felt like asking.

"You'll need to stop the bleeding or you will loose a lot of blood."

Muttering something that might have resembled a "thanks", the bespectacled boy accepted the offer and pressed the cloth against the still abundant flew of blood.

"Do you have any bandages at home?" Dōmeki asked.

Watanuki began to shake his head but a pang of pain in his neck made him stop.

"No," he said, "I don't think so, anyway…"

"Well, you better follow me to the temple then, that wound need to be taken care of…"

Watanuki's glare intenced.

"To the temple? What about your family? Do you even _know_ how late is it?!"

"So," Dōmeki raised an eyebrow, "would you sooner go back to Yuuko's?"

"Well, no," the smaller boy snorted, "she's probably long gone drunk by now…"

"So come then, and you don't need to worry about my family, they are away, visiting relatives."

And so a quite unsteady walk towards the temple began. Watanuki was still feeling dizzy, and his body hurted almost everywhere, but, as expected, he still refused to lean on his friend, who simply tried to stay within reach if the other one should stumble or pass out.

Despite this they managed to reach their goal at last. Dōmeki placed Watanuki on a chair, gathered some first aid material and began to put a bandage around his smaller comrade's head.

"_Itai_! Dōmeki, you _oaf_, that _hurts_!"

"Hmm," this time the humming seemed to mean 'stop whining like a kid, you know very well this has to be done', "the wound isn't that large, but you lost some blood and it's possible that you have a concussion."

He stood and putted the left over bandages away.

"You stay here tonight."

"What!" Watanuki stood, shaking and feeling a bit nauseous, but at least a little more stable than before, "no _way_!"

The other one almost sighed.

"Give me a good reason to why I should drag you all the way there when we barely got here at first."

Watanuki gave him a look full of pride and determination.

"I never said I wanted your help, did I?"

"You're barely able to stand, and should something else attack you on the way, it would probably kill you at once. Stop being stupid." Dōmeki's voice was just as determined and,

although Watanuki hated to admit it, probably right. He was in no condition to walk all the way home, even without any more attacks. "And besides that, should it be that you do have a concussion you shouldn't be left all alone."

Against his will, Watanuki felt slightly touched by this. Dōmeki was honestly concerned about him, why was a mystery, since Watanuki always pushed this concern away.

"Okay," he said simply, "where can I sleep?"

The archer headed for the door leading out to the hall.

"I will take in another futon to my room," he said, "then I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

Just the thought about spending the night so close to Dōmeki should normally have resulted in one of Watanuki Kimihiro's famous outbreaks. But right now, he was too tired. And, he had to admit, it wasn't all to bad to have someone nearby as long as he felt this strange, he probably really had gotten a concussion… After all, irritating and arrogant as he might be, there was probably no one that Watanuki trusted more than he trusted Dōmeki.

So, he followed his friend to his room and was more than happy to be able to lay down on the extra futon that soon was rolled out on the floor. The pain in his head ceased a bit, leaving him with the strange giddiness. He almost felt like if he was a bit drunk.

"You know," he said and tipped his head a bit so that he could see the other futon, on which Dōmeki was about to lie down, "I really thought that I should die for a while there."

For some reason the thought nearly made him giggle. His taller comrade looked suspiciously at him.

"I think you need some sleep, Watanuki," he said resolute as he lied down and pulled the blanked over himself.

It got quite for a while before he spoke again.

"I won't let you die," he said uncharacteristically hesitant.

Watanuki turned his head towards him again, a puzzled look in his face.

"Why?"

Dōmeki looked straight into the mitch-matched eyes.

"Because I don't let anything kill what's important to me."

Watanuki looked even more perplexed, and then his features almost got soft.

"And I am that? Important?"

Dōmeki nodded, a strange little "almost smile" on his lips.

"Yeah," he said.

The smaller boy closed his eyes with the warmest, most honest, smile that Dōmeki ever seen him give, and to him, whom he had never ever smiled to before.

"I like that," he whispered, a bit slurred but still not to be misstaken, "I like to be important to someone."

Dōmeki smiled too, now when the other one had closed his eyes. Encouraged by Watanuki's suddenly so affectionate tone he reached out his hand and gently stroke the hair away from his chin.

"Sleep well," he said, "sleep well… Kimihiro…"

-

-

-

_So, that was Chapter 1! Thanks a lot for reading… I intend to make this story 4-5 chapter long, depending on the feedback… Most possibly the rating will go up on the later chapters…_

_Anyway, please review! Even if you absolutely hated it, I'd like to know that. I'm not sensitive and I'm very eager to know what you guys think about what I write._

_By for now and have a nice day!_

_Wysty_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What Tomorrow Brings Chapter 2  
**Series:** xxxHolic  
**Rating:** Still PG  
**Pairing:** DoumekixWatanuki  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai (obviously), bad grammar (maybe).  
**Spoilers:** Not really…  
**Word Count:** 1401  
**Summary:** There are some things that are just bond to happen, but can Watanuki learn to accept that?  
**Disclaimer:** Only the typos are mine!

When he woke up the next morning, Watanuki at first didn't know where he was, but things fell to place as he looked himself around in the simple room, remembering yesterday's incident. The headache had fated down to a dull twinge but he still felt a bit dizzy as he sat up.

As if he had been standing outside the door, waiting, Dōmeki turned up with a tray.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day… At least you chose to get beaten up the night before a free day or I'd have to report you sick."

The smaller boy snorted a little.

"You could have woken me up!" he said and then looked at the tray, "hey, I didn't think that you _could_ cook!"

Dōmeki shrugged and placed the tray at the floor before his friend.

"I can't," he simply stated, "the lady living next to here use to make me food when my family is away, she didn't mind making an extra share."

Watanuki glared at him.

"Do you always let others do things for you?" But nonetheless he started eating. He was starving and the well made breakfast was delicious, nearly as good as his own cooking.

"By the way," he continued, "where are my clothes, don't think I'll walk home in your spare pyjamas!"

Dōmeki actually smirked a little.

"Are you sure?" he said. "You look quite hot in it, like an underfed scarecrow. Your clothes are hanged out to dry. I didn't get away all the blood on the shirt. There are some of my old clothes lying by your feet."

He went for the door.

"Don't forget to bring the tray when you're done."

These clothes fit a little better than the pyjamas had done, but they were still a bit too big. He had to fold up the arms of the shirt and use the last hole in the belt and it still felt like they were at least three numbers to large.

Making the bed and folding the pyjamas took only a few minutes and then, after having glared at it for a moment, he picked up the tray from the floor. He might not like to take orders from Dōmeki but his manners were still as flawless as ever. Taking up his bag, which he had found next to the clothes, he headed for the kitchen.

There was something very… comfortable… about being in the temple, out of reach from spirits that caught scent of him. Actually, an unexpected voice told him, he wasn't really in need of the temple, wasn't he just as safe with Dōmeki around?

The sudden moment of insight left him standing still for a moment. Since when did he consider being around the laconic archer an idea even worthy to think of?

He bit his lip, shook his head and continued walking.

However, even then, he remembered the feeling of a light hand touching his chin affectionately.

Dōmeki turned around as Watanuki entered the kitchen. He had sitting by the table waiting for the other one to turn up.

"Do you have something you need to do today?"

Watanuki set down the tray and looked questioning at his friend.

"Shopping, for Yuuko-san, why?"

"Because I intend to follow you," he answered, preparing for the other boy to explode, "you're still in no condition to face any other malicious spirit."

To his great surprise, Watanuki did not explode, or shout, or gesticulate, he merely shrugged.

"If you wish," he said, "just don't expect me to buy you food and if you get too irritating I might change my mind…"

This time, Dōmeki almost couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely fine," the bespectacled boy stated as he went for the door again. "Come on now you lazy oaf, it's almost noon already!"

"Hmm," Dōmeki stood and followed, "it was not I who slept almost all day…"

The smaller boy glared.

"It was _you_ who should have woken me up!"

Dōmeki raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't want me to interrupt in your life, at least not if it wasn't to save your life?"

The glare stayed but a tiny smile suddenly showed up in the corner of Watanuki's mouth.

"To save me from Yuuko-san's punishment for being late should count, shouldn't it?"

Still a bit confused by the situation as they went out trough the front door Dōmeki felt tempted to return the smile, but he got control over his features once again and settled with a "Hmm" meaning something like; "and how to you suggest that I should do, always to know what counts?"

"I might help you with the shopping if you make me Sukiyaki for dinner, my family is still away, you know…"

"_Like hell_ I will! Yuuko-san has already ordered Agedashi tofu. I'm _not_ going to waste all my life feeding you two your favourite food _regardless _of season and cost!"

And so the dialog went on all the way to the store and even if Dōmeki still felt a bit loss, he kind of appreciated this new turn of events…

----------------------

"But aren't you in a haste today, Watanuki-kun?" Yuuko smiled broadly, "what might it be that you are so eager to get to?"

Watanuki glared as he placed a newly washed plate on top of the pile in the cupboard.

"It's nothing. Why shouldn't I be in a hurry to get away from here before you run out of saké again?"

"Aw," Yuuko smiled like a snake watching its prey, "so you're not stressed to make dinner for Dōmeki-kun to thank him for the _heroic_ rescue last night then?"

Watanuki almost lost grip of the plate he was currently washing.

"How..? I mean, why should I do that?"

"Hmm, because you feel so enticed by this fearless knight who turns up to your salvation over and over again without even getting a kiss from his princess in need?"

"_Definitely not_!!! It was a _bargain_ for helping me _shopping_, nothing else!! And who are you calling a _princess_, anyway!!"

The shout could have woken people up two blocks away…. But Yuuko only squealed and clasped her hands.

"So you _are _going to make him dinner! That's so cute, Watanuki-kun!"

"So cute, so cute, Watanuki is so cute," sang Maru and Moro while dancing around behind the witch.

Watanuki's mismatched eyes grow big.

"Y- you _tricked_ me!"

The dimensional witch blinked before turning and walking away.

"You should really get better at keeping secret, Watanuki-kun!" she said, unmistakably amused.

------------------------------------

As his "fearless knight" turned up to pick him up some moments later, Watanuki was still grumbling about always being tricked to reveal his secrets.

"It's probably because you're always so busy listening to your own, endless ranting that you just don't hear what anyone else says…"

Dōmeki said matter-of-factly, as they walked towards Watanuki's apartment.

"Of course it's not; I was not ranting today and the only reason I do is because no one ever listen to me!"

"Hmm," was the only answer he got in response.

"See! It's just like I said, you don't listen to me, you're just closing me out!"

Dōmeki looked up, a tiny little smirk on his lips.

"So you're upset because you don't think I pay you enough attention?"

The smirk increased when the statement for once left the slender boy totally speechless, and with a faith blushes suddenly spreading over his chins. He seemed to struggle for words for a few seconds before exploding in a;

"You selfish, arrogant bastard, do you really think so highly about yourself!"

The archer shrugged.

"You surely made it sound like that, maybe Yuuko was right, and you should get better at keeping your secrets. But come on now, I'm hungry!"

And so he began walking again, leaving Watanuki to stare at his back for a few seconds before following, hastening his steps so that he could even with the others steady pace.

He knew that he had a habit of speaking his mind before thinking and in a short moment of self insight it struck him that yeas, in fact he was annoyed when Dōmeki ignored him. He was extremely irritated by those blank looks, shrugs and inability to answer with at least a whole sentence.

He sighed to himself, life always seemed to only become more and more complicated didn't it?

-

-

-

-

-

_It took me forever and a day to update this fic! Mostly because a heavy increase of homework lately… Next chapter will be up at least within the next two weeks._

_Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them..._

_...hands out cookies to the nice review-writers..._


End file.
